1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a USB-chargeable emergency light structure and, more particularly, to a USB-chargeable emergency light structure which can be used as an emergency light, a night light, a flashlight or a charging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An emergency light typically emits light when there is a failure of electric power supply. A conventional emergency light is limited to insertion in an electric socket only for domestic power distribution.
As the electronic industry progresses, electric appliances such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a cellular phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) have become increasingly common everywhere. However, the conventional emergency light is not compatible with these electric appliances. Furthermore, a conventional charging device cannot provide functions other than electric recharging.